You Love Ladybug: The Story of Marinette's Heartbreak
by I Heart Abby and Disney
Summary: Miraculous fanfic ship:Adrienette chapter 2 is up
1. Rejection

**You Love Ladybug**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic**

 **Chapter 1: Rejection**

 **This based on a miraculous comic enjoy**

 _In Class_

Marinette in class daydreaming about the supermodel Adrien she had a giant crush,every time she was near him she would stutter endlessly but one day she would ask him out and her dream of being with Adrien would come true at least that what she hoped. Alya noticed her staring at him loving, she smirked "Hey Mari you should totally ask Adrien out on a date". Suddenly Marinette's face turned into a giant tomato as she started freaking out "What! Alya no way I mean what if there is a...kuma attack or e..e..e xplosion or a v..v..volcano or ...or" her voice started sadden "wh..at i..f h..e..e..he.. r..e..j..e.c..t..e..d …...me". Alya just giggled " oh c'mon on Mari whats the worse that could happen besides who would ever reject you, you are the sweetest person I know " she tells her in a warm soft voice. At moment she started to smile " Thanks Alya".

 _After Class_

 _Mari's Pov_

As I was walking to the cafeteria I saw Adrien Agreste oh he is so kind and gentle and sweet and cute and... oh wait a minute come on Marinette focus eyes on the prize okay got it eyes on the prize. " Come on Marinette you can do this" Alya called, at least my best friend got my back. I ran to up my crush "Oh hi Mari" Adrien said with his handsome smile. " I um A..A..Adrien um h..h..hi.. can..I..t.t.t...talk t..o to.. y..y.. ... somewhere..I..need to tell you something" I asked. "Sure" he replied, we went to the field. "So what is it you wanted to tell me" he asked. " Well um y..y..you s...ee t..heere is this ..m..movie ..coming..out and I was wondering if you'd like to..I um-" as usual my face turn bright red as I continute to stutter like an idiot, after 5 minutes eventually I blurted out the rest of my sentence " I um will you go out with me!". "I um no sorry Marinette I like someone else" Adrien replied. The minute I heard his answer my heart broke into a million pieces "Ok bye" I whispered in a sad tone as I forced myself not to cry. Of course who Adrien was talking when he say he liked someone else I knew all along it was so obvious him daydreaming about Ladybug ,talking about her all the time and making her out of be this sorta of perfect goddess. At end school I went home as I sob into my bed all night.

 _The Next Day_

As usual Marinette went to school when she saw Adrien it took all the strength she had in her to mustered a smile. Then started a akuma attack.

 _After the Akuma Fight_

"Pound it" Ladybug and Chat Noir said." Um Ladybug I think I am ready to know the girl under the mask please" Chat Noir looked at Ladybug with pleading eyes. " Sorry Chat we have to keep our true identities a secret". " But Ladybug" "No buts! now I have to go Chat" she told him as her voice returned to a soft tone. He grabbed her hand as he shouted "Ladybug please!" desperate to know her true identity Ladybug shouted back " Chat I told you I have to go before my transformation wears off" she was only left with one blue spot on her earrings beep...

 _Mari's Pov_

Oh no my transformation wore off what if Chat isn't one who finds out my identity what Adrien will think,what will Alya think,I can't imagine Chloe will think she will probably make my life a living hell life as Ladybug or tell everyone my identify what if they already know. " Marinette this is great you're Ladybug oh Ladybug" he said happily. I stare terrified of what will happens suddenly he detranforms I whispered "Adrien?". " See Ladybug I am Adrien see this is perfect you love Adrien I love Ladybug we can finally be together!" He shouted happily. " Wait this isn't what I wanted at all" I whispered sadly I try to hold back the tears "oh Ladybug". Tears started streaming down my cheeks "Ladybug?,Ladybug what wrong isn't this what you wanted " he asked. "no not at all" I muttered. " Ladybug" "Stop calling me that" I said. "You don't love me you love Ladybug!"I shouted releasing all my hurt. " Marinette listen I told myself I love whoever was under that mask I loved her see I do love you!" He called. " Listen me to Adrien do you feel the same way when you look at Marinette as you do when you look at Ladybug?" I asked. " I um well-" then he sighed and finish his sentence "no" he sighed. " Bye Adrien" I whispered sadly as I went back home


	2. Realisation:They Are Not Completely Same

**You Love Ladybug**

 **Chapter 2: Realisation:They Are Not Completely Same**

 **By Sally Pearce**

 **I am sorry if this is late, enjoy.**

Marinette was heartbroken , Adrien loved Ladybug and who could blame him, she was so brave,confident,graceful,extraordinary and everything she wasn't, she was just plain,clumsy,shy Marinette. She didn't want anyone know she was Ladybug because Ladybug was perfect in every way,she was worried that people would just forget all Marinette the real girl underneath the mask and only see the "Flawless Ladybug". Suddenly Alya ran up to Marinette " So how did it go?! Did he say yes?! Tell me!" she asked excitedly. " At least now I know" She said sadly with sad smile. " Oh Mari" she whispered then Alya grabbed Marinette and hugged her tightly as her friend sobbed into her checked top.

 _At break_

 _Mari's Pov_

I felt sad,depressed and heartbroken, what was I thinking? asking Adrien out it was obvious he adored Ladybug why would he even care about clumsy Marinette when he has Ladybug. Then Chloe great just great it not like I don't need anymore pain than I have been put through "Oh it's poor Marinette, isn't it just so sad that Adrien rejected you" she smirked as she put on her usual fake sympathy act. " Just go away he liked someone else so I guess you lose as well" I told her annoyed I did not need to put up with Chloe today. " Oh please Marinette listen to me I have known Adrien since childhood and you have only known him for a year so even if Adrien doesn't love me which he does I mean who couldn't love me?-" I muttered under my breath" many,many people" she continued her sentence " he will always prefer me over you" then she left with a dark smirk over her face. She was right, just because Adrien loved Ladybug it didn't mean that I would be any more Adrien than I was before.

 _Adrien's Pov_

It had been a rough day for me Alya had been on rampage and wanted to literally murder me and I didn't get why me and Mari couldn't be together, she loved me and I loved Ladybug, Marinette and Ladybug were the same person so why couldn't we be together?. All the sudden I noticed Alya chasing after Chloe on a terrifying rampage " That witch!" she shouted angrily then she grabbed me by the neck " How dare you just break her heart?! She screamed angrily, I stared at her angry,I didn't know Marinette was Ladybug before she asked me out I mean I didn't mean to break her heart on purpose, she is a great person I wouldn't just break her heart. I argued angrily back at Alya "What?! that is totally unfair! I have lots of other girls asked me out every day, what do you think I should do, just date someone I don't love!". Alya stared at me and then shouted in pure rage,tears stremming down her cheeks " So that what you think!? that Marinette is just one of your fangirls! why do you think I don't just claim that Marinette is Ladybug just because they look alike it is because they are not the same, Ladybug is brave,graceful,confident superhero that protects all of paris and Marinette is a sweet,nice,loving,clumsy,shy,talented angel that loves designing and fashion!,just because they look alike does not mean they are the same, they are different and have different personalities also Marinette isn't just some dumb fangirl, she is worth so much more than she is given credit for!"." I..i didn't realize" I said then Alya muttered bitterly "Of course you didn't" she walked away then I sighed because I knew everything she said was true.

 _To Be continued_


End file.
